


Dear Kai

by brelovescats



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, No Fluff, kaistal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo sends Jongin a break up letter as he realizes Jongin is drifting away from him and closer and closer to Krystal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Kai

**Author's Note:**

> Kaisoo:  
> http://66.media.tumblr.com/d8e62e932ac245d5d6a2aa0893316234/tumblr_inline_naztfzLgyL1s83q9p.gif
> 
> Kaistal:   
> http://images.chinese.kpopstarz.com/data/images/full/285761/exo.gif?w=600

Dear Kai,

I'm not supposed to be with you. You know what it would mean to come out as bisexual for you. You also know what it would mean to come out as pansexual for me. We would be kicked out of Exo. We would be shamed by our families. We would never be able to perform under SM ever again. It was hard for the both of us to simply audition. Imagine starting all over again. It would hurt both of us. It would be too much.

You already have a beard. We show too much love on stage and off. It was time to fight back, but you didn't stand up for us. You stepped down. Even off screen and away from cameras, you refuse to acknowledge me as anything more than a bandmate.

You're starting to fall for her. It's going slowly, but I see it. I notice. I'm not the only one who does. It's happening and I can't stop emotions. I can't keep your heart set on me alone.

You're starting to flinch at my voice, jerk away from my touch and move into rooms I'm not in. It hurts yet I will keep smiling for you.

You may think I'm heartless, but...

It already feels as if we've broken up. Let's make it official.

Bye Jongin

~ĸyυnѕoo


End file.
